Bella & Jack Harkness
by MultiFandomFan
Summary: Jack's friends, Charlie and Renee Swan, die a year after they have a beautiful baby girl, Bella. Jack adopts Bella and takes care of her until she is old enough to go to college. A few years after college, she returns to Torchwood to join her Uncle Jack in his line of work. JACK AND BELLA HAVE A FATHER DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP NOT A ROMANTIC ONE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all, I know that a few of you may be upset that I've put some of my stories on hiatus, but hey, I need to make them like that until I can get ideas for them. So, anyways, here's the prologue to my newest story.**

**Author's POV**

"Where the hell is she, Hart?" Jack snarled.

"I dunno." He said as he shrugged.

Jack slammed his hands on the table.

"Damn it Hart. Tell me where she is. NOW!" Jack screamed.

"Where'd you used to take her when she was a kid, Jack?" John said.

Then Jack realized where Bella was.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it, I have a feeling that this is gonna be an interesting story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. Here's the first chapter of Bella & Jack Harkness. This and the next chapters will be glimpses into the past, and then we'll pick up in 2013.**

**Author's POV**

**1994**

Jack Harkness sat at his desk, looking over houses.

The Hub was no place to raise a child.

_'Uncle Jack?'_

Jack looked up and found Bella standing there, hugging her teddy bear.

"I can't sleep." She said, he smirked.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" He said.

He got up from his desk, walked over to her, and picked her up.

He tucked her into bed and sat with her until she fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead, flipped off the lights, and headed back to his office.

**A/N: Awww wasn't that sweet. Anyways, the next chapter will be set 14 years later, alright? So be prepared.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, here's the second chapter of Bella and Jack Harkness.**

**Author's POV**

**2008**

Bella slowly walked out of her room and into the family room.

"Well, Uncle Jack, what do you think?" She asked.

He lifted his face from the newspaper he was reading and smiled.

"I think you look beautiful." He said, Bella looked down and blushed.

"But something's missing."

Bella looked up at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jack stood up and took a necklace from his pocket.

"This was your mother's." He said, handing her the necklace.

"She'd want you to have it." He said.

She looked at it.

It was a beautiful locket.

"Its beautiful." Bella whispered, then she looked up at her uncle and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

**A/N: So, this chapter may have been a bit confusing, so let me explain. Bella was getting ready for her Senior Prom in this chapter. Anyways, next chapter will be set in 2013, so be ready.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter is going to suck a bit, but I hope you all like it.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the lobby of Torchwood Three.

The lobby was cleverly designed as a tourist office.

I walked over to the desk and hit the button under the desk that opened the door.

I walked through the corridor, carrying my suitcases with me.

The gear shaped door rolled away and lights began to flash.

I stepped into The Hub with a smile.

"Jack!" I called.

"I'm home!"

I heard a gun cock to the left of me and I looked that way.

I found a young man in a suit pointing a gun at me.

"Put your hands on your head." He said.

I smiled and put my hands in front of me.

"Now, let's not do anything we're going to regret." I said.

"I said put your hands on your head." He said.

I did as he said and he walked over, taking one arm behind my back at a time and handcuffing me.

"This is really uncalled for." I said.

"Shut up." He said.

"Rude." I mumbled.

Then, I heard the gear-shaped door roll open.

The man turned us both around.

A man with slicked down brown hair and a woman who looked to be of Asian descent walked into The Hub.

"What've we got here, Ianto?" The man asked.

"She got in somehow." Ianto said.

"Don't worry, Jack should be along soon." The woman said.

Just then I heard a mechanical whirring sound and looked to the left.

_'Ianto, what's going on?'_ A familiar voice asked.

"Uncle Jack!" I shouted.

I broke free from Ianto's grip and ran over to him.

He smiled, pick me up, and spun me around.

I giggled like a three year old.

"Uncle Jack?" Ianto asked, I turned to him.

"I told you these weren't needed." I said as I turned to my uncle.

"Can you please get monkey suit boy to take these off of me?" I asked.

"Ianto, why do you have my neice handcuffed?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your neice." Ianto said as he took off my cuffs.

I rubbed my wrist as the guy with the brow slicked down hair spoke.

"I didn't know you had Welsh kin." He said.

"I don't." Uncle Jack answered.

"Then how..." The man trailed off.

Uncle Jack opened his mouth to explain when I stopped him.

"Let me explain." I told him, then I looked at the man.

"My parents died a year after I was born. They were past agents, and close friends with Uncle Jack. So, he took me in." I explained.

"Wow, Jack, I never knew you were so...compassionate." The man said, Uncle Jack glared at him.

"So." I said as I clapped my hands together.

"Where should I put my things?" I asked.

"Not here." Uncle Jack said, I looked up at him.

"What do you mean? I'm staying here." I said, he shook his head.

"No you're not, you're staying at the house." He said.

"Why can't I stay here?" I pouted.

"Because, its too dangerous." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Jack, I'm 22 now, I'm not a child."

"You're staying at the house." He said.

"Fine." I sighed.

**Author's POV**

As Isabella shook hands and met Owen and Toshiko, Jack couldn't help but wonder.

Why had she come back from college so early?

**A/N: So, I know that was a shity chapter, but I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to publish this, I had to get a new computer. I will be posting another chapter today, so be prepared. Also, there will not be an A/N at the bottom so until the next chapter, peace.**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as I unlocked the door.

This was the house that I grew up in. The house I loved. The house I would one day raise my family in.

Uncle Jack followed behind me, carrying my bags inside.

"Wow, it's still in really really good condition." I said.

The house was beautiful and not out of place at all.

I loved this house.

Uncle Jack had worked on it over the years and adding little things, like a larger window and a window seat in my bedroom.

We headed up to my bedroom and once we got there, I flopped onto the bed and Uncle Jack followed suit.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I smiled.

"Remember when you were younger and whenever you got sad, we'd lay like this?" Uncle Jack.

"Yeah, like when Edward Cullen dumped me." I said, Uncle Jack chuckled.

"I remember that. You went through three containers of ice cream in a day." He laughed, I punched him the arm.

**XxBH&JHXx**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon.

I got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning." I said, Uncle Jack smiled at me.

I sat down at the table and he sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage along with a cup of tea.

"Wow, this looks great." I said, then I looked at my Uncle and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. You've just got to answer." He said, I nodded as I started eating.

"So, how was Princeton?" He asked, I smiled.

"It was beautiful!" I said.

"And wonderful and...oh Uncle Jack you should've come and visited me." I said.

"Why've you come back so early?" He asked, I froze.

"The truth?" I mumbled through a mouthful of bacon and eggs, he nodded.

I gulped and then sighed.

"IwannnajoinTorchwood." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"I. Want. To Join. Torchwood." I said.

"No." He said.

"But why?" I whined.

"Because, I said no."

"That's not fair." I said as I stomped my foot down.

"I said no!" He shouted.

I threw down my fork and pushed myself back from the table.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room!" I shouted like a peeved teenage.

I hurried up the stairs, ran into my room, and slammed the door.

I threw myself onto my bed and hugged my pillow.

**Author's POV**

Jack walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

He suddenly felt bad.

He looked up at Bella's window and found her staring out at him.

**Bella's POV**

I came out of my room after watching Uncle Jack leave.

I got dressed and headed outside.

_'Is that little Bella Swan?'_

I smiled as I looked across the street.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper." I called.

Gwen Cooper and her husband Rhys were the nicest people.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she crossed the street.

"I'm doing good, just got back from Princeton and all." I said, she smiled.

"I'm very proud of you for that." She said.

Mrs. Cooper was the closest thing I had to a mother.

"Thank you." I said.

"That's why, Rhys and I are hosting a welcome home party for you!" She said, I blushed.

"Mrs. Cooper, you don't have too do that." I said, she waved it off.

"Of course I do, you've just come back from Princeton. You deserve this party." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper." I said.

**Author's POV**

Jack sat in his office, holding the framed photograph in his hand.

It was a photo of him and Bella when she was eight.

She sat on his shoulders and they stood in front of Cardiff Castle, (he always took her there when she was a kid.)

_'Jack?'_

He looked up and found Ianto standing there.

"Yes?" Jack asked as he stored the photograph in the drawer of his desk.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the front door close and headed down the stairs to apologize.

"Uncle Jack." I said at the same time that he said "Bella."

We both smirked.

"You can go ahead." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"There's no need to apologize." He said, then he clapped his hands together.

"Now, its my turn."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then re-opened his eyes.

"You can join Torchwood." He said.

I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Jack!" I squealed.

**Author's POV**

He watched as they hugged.

It was obviously Jack cared for the girl and soon, that girl would be taken from him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all, here's the other chapter I promised, see you at the bottom.**

**Bella's POV**

Uncle Jack, Owen, Toshiko, and I got out of the Land Rover.

"Your first case." Uncle Jack said as he turned to me.

I pushed my sunglasses into my hair.

"I'm ready." I said, he nodded curtly.

I ducked under the yellow police tape.

An officer looked at me and stood up.

_'Ma'am, you can't be back here.'_ He said.

Uncle Jack placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"She's with us."

_'Alright.'_ The officer said.

We walked over to the body.

I pulled the sheet and gasped.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Uncle Jack, it's..." I trailed off as I looked at him.

"Alice Cullen." Uncle Jack finished.

Alice was my childhood friend. Her brother was an arse, but she is- was one of the nicest people I had ever met.

"Cause of death?" Uncle Jack asked.

_'Unknown.'_ The officer said.

Owen came over with latex gloves on.

He gripped Alice's chin and turned it from side to side.

"There's bruising on the neck. It looks like something strangled her." Owen said, I looked at the officer.

"Why were we called in?" I asked.

_'Because of this.'_ The officer said as he handed me a journal.

As I opened it and flipped through the pages, Owen lifted the sheet more.

" .God." He said.

I looked over and gasped.

The number 137 was written over and over and over again all over her arms.

I flipped through the journal to page 137.

I read the page aloud.

"I saw the alien again. It's hideous. It's face is smushed in. It has hideously sharp teeth."

Uncle Jack listened intensely as I continued reading.

"It sounds like she's describing a Weevil." Uncle Jack said.

"What's a Weevil?" I asked.

"It's an alien." Uncle Jack answered simply.

"Oh." I said.

**XxBH&JHXx**

Uncle Jack had taken me back to the house before he heading back to Torchwood.

A few moments after he left, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and found a man standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Jack's, may I come in?" He asked.

I nodded and opened the door wider.

The man walked in and I shut the door.

"Would you like some tea Mr..." I trailed off.

"Hart, John Hart." He said.

"And yes, I would."

I walked into the kitchen, filled the kettle with tea, and put it on the stove.

I turned around and was met with a weird smelling cloth stuffed to my nose.

I struggled, but it wasn't good enough and I ended up passing out.

**Author's POV**

Jack walked into the house and hung his coat on the coat rack.

"Bella!" He called.

No answer.

"Bella?" He called again.

"Isabella Marie!" He called with a smirk, he knew she would answer to that.

Nothing.

He hurried into the kitchen.

The kettle on the stove was whistling.

His wrist strap started beeping.

He pressed a button an a hologram popped up.

_'Hello Jack.'_

"Hart." Jack snarled.

_'Looking for someone?'_

The hologram turned into a picture of Bella tied up.

"Bella! Let her go, John!" Jack said.

_'Why don't you just come after me?' _John asked.

_'Dont do it, Uncle Jack!' _Bella shouted.

Jack watched as John slapped Bella.

_'Shut your mouth!'_ John shouted.

"Don't touch her!" Jack shouted.

"I'll kill you, Hart!"

_'Bye, bye Jack.'_ John said and then the transmission ended.

Jack started pressing buttons, trying to track down the source of the transmission.

**Bella's POV**

John had beaten me so much, I was on the brink of consiousness.

"Hey." He said as nudged me awake.

My swollen eye slowly opened.

"Get up." He snapped.

I tried to stand up, but my legs gave out.

He picked me up and walked out of the warehouse.

**Author's POV**

Jack, Owen, Ianto, and Toshiko busted into the warehouse and found...nothing.

"Bella." Jack whimpered.

"Let's go." Jack said.

"Where?" Owen asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jack said.

There was a lone clapping throughout the warehouse.

Everyone spun around.

John Hart stood there.

"Very good. You tracked me down." He said.

"But you'll never find her."

He said.

Jack walked up to him and planted a punch to jaw.

They engaged in hand to hand combat.

Once Jack had him pinned on his stomach, he took out a pair of handcuffs.

**XxBH&JHXx**

Jack had been interrogating Hart for an hour.

"Where the hell is she, Hart?" Jack snarled.

"I dunno." He said as he shrugged.

Jack slammed his hands on the table.

"Damn it Hart. Tell me where she is. NOW!" Jack screamed.

"Where'd you used to take her when she was a kid, Jack?" John said.

Then Jack realized where Bella was.

"Ianto, take Mr. Hart here to a holding cell. Toshiko, Owen, you two are with me." Jack said.

"Where are we going?" Owen asked.

"Cardiff Castle." Jack answered.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it, I may post another chapter today, but I'm not sure. So until the next chapter, peace.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all, here is the chapter you've been waiting for, get the tissues ready!**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know how much longer I had, I tried staunching the bleeding, but nothing worked.

I was going to die.

**Author's POV**

Jack, Tosh, and Owen fanned out across the castle.

Jack ran down a hallway, checking every room.

Then he heard it, the softest whisper.

"Uncle Jack." She whispered.

He looked at her.

"Bella." He whispered.

She was bleeding profusely from her stomach.

"OWEN! GET AN EMT!" Jack shouted.

He rushed over to her.

"Bella, Bella, you're gonna be okay." He said, she shook her head.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted weakly.

"I'm gonna die, just like Mum and Dad."

"No, the EMTs are gonna help you." He said as he fought to keep the tears from falling.

"No, they can't." She whispered.

By this time, Jack had untied her.

"Come on, Bella. We can walk out of this together." He said.

She tried to stand, but collapsed.

He caught her.

She looked up at him.

She slowly reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered, then her body went limp.

"Don't die on me." Jack said.

He laid her on the ground and started performing CPR.

"I NEED HELP!" Jack shouted.

Then an idea came to him.

He pressed his lips to Bella's and soon, she started to glow gold.

He pulled his lips away from her's, but she still looked lifeless.

Then, Jack let the tears flow and he hugged his niece to his chest.

**A/N: Anyone have any idea as to why Bella was glowing gold? Leave your ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
